


A Lover's Touch

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus always thought that Nagini had left him with everlasting damage. He should have known that where Harry was involved, the only thing that was everlasting was his determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Touch

_**Fic: A Lover's Touch**_  
 **Title:**  A Lover's Touch  
 **Author:**[](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:**  Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Challenge:**  Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile) **snape100** 's prompt #451: Snape's phobia(s)  
 **Word Count:**  11 x 100 (I KNOW! It's obscene.)   
 **Summary:**  Severus always thought that Nagini had left him with everlasting damage. He should have known that where Harry was involved, the only thing that was everlasting was his determination.  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **A/N:**  Inspired by one of my own personal phobias, which I do believe Severus could suffer from as well. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:**  Nothing in here belongs to me.

“Thanks for tonight,” Harry said once they reached Severus’ chambers. “I had a great time.”  
  
“I did as well,” Severus replied. He wasn’t even surprised at this point. They’d been dating for nearly a month, and Severus had no desire to stop their budding relationship now.  
  
Harry smiled. “Good,” he said, and leaned in to kiss Severus.  
  
Kissing Harry was quickly turning into one of Severus’ favourite activities. Tender and passionate, his kisses touched the depths of Severus’ very soul.  
  
“Mmm,” Harry murmured. His kiss grew more heated, and his lips traced down to Severus’ neck.  
  
He froze, terrified.  
  
~*~  
  
His breath coming in sharp gasps, Severus fought his instinct to panic, even as all his limbs froze and the sound of his own breathing grew loud in his ears. He hadn’t screamed, which saved him  _some_  humiliation. But that would all rather become a moot point once Harry realised he was nearly hyperventilating.  
  
“Hey,” Harry said gently, pulling away. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Severus swallowed and closed his eyes. This had all been going so well. The last thing he wanted was Harry’s pity.  
  
“Severus?” Harry rubbed comforting circles on Severus’ back.  
  
“I can’t stand anybody touching my neck,” Severus said stiffly.  
  
~*~   
  
Understanding filled Harry’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I should have realised.”  
  
Severus shook his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s my own … deficiency.”  
  
Severus had never been more mortified. It was one thing to scream in the middle of the corridor when Hagrid’s friendly clap to the shoulder landed too close to his neck, or when the random Muggle he picked up at the pub saw him turn to a blubbering wreck when he caressed his neck. It was quite another to have Harry, somebody he’d come to respect and wish for a relationship with, to witness this irrational phobia.  
  
~*~  
  
“Severus, you just barely survived a snakebite to your neck,” Harry said gently. “It’s no wonder you’re sensitive there. Shall we go inside?”  
  
“What for?” Severus asked bitterly. “I’m well aware kissing a paramour’s neck is traditionally one of the first steps in lovemaking.”  
  
“I was thinking more so you could sit down and maybe have a glass of water,” Harry said. “You’re still breathing heavily, and I’ll wager your heart is beating like mad.”  
  
Severus nodded slowly and opened his door. That Harry wasn’t outright laughing at him was encouraging, although he didn’t feel in the clear just yet.  
  
~*~  
  
“Is it anytime somebody touches your neck, or just when it’s … intimate?” Harry asked.  
  
“Any touch at all,” Severus admitted.   
  
Harry turned Severus’ face towards him, carefully avoiding his neck. “Well, we’ll work around it then.” Then, with the utmost tenderness, he kissed Severus.  
  
Severus surrendered for a moment, then pulled away. “No! This is pathetic. I want you as my lover. I want you to know me in all ways possible, including my sodding neck.” His face burned. He hadn’t meant to confess all of that.  
  
But Harry only firmly clutched his hand. “Don’t worry. We’ll get there.”  
  
~*~  
  
Harry proved, as Severus suspected he would, to be an exceedingly considerate lover. He explored Severus' body almost reverently, bringing him to new heights of pleasure repeatedly and then pulling back just when Severus thought he'd explode. With the way Harry made his entire body feel, Severus didn't even notice the lack of attention to his neck.  
  
"Incredible," Harry pronounced when they were done. He kissed Severus deeply and then rested his head on his chest. "Is this okay?"  
  
Severus responded by kissing the top of his head. It had been as close to perfect as he’d dared to imagine.  
  
~*~  
  
“Any chance I can steal you away for dinner?”  
  
Severus glanced at the clock. Merlin, he’d been brewing for nearly eight hours. “One more hour?”  
  
Harry laughed. “Fine. But you’re sweating. Can I tie your hair back?”  
  
The words were casual, but Severus immediately grasped the meaning behind them. For the past month, Harry had been carefully attempting to assuage his fear. Severus still tensed when he felt hands approaching his neck, but he was no longer paralysed by it.  
  
He took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
With the utmost tenderness, Harry pulled back his hair.   
  
“Thank you,” Severus whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
“I’ll miss you,” Harry said. He tugged at Severus’ unbuttoned robes and pulled him against his chest.   
  
“It’s only three days,” Severus scoffed. “You should be happy to have me out of your hair.”  
  
“I always want you in my hair,” Harry said, beginning to button up Severus’ robes. “And mouth, and arse …”  
  
Severus snorted. “Licentious brat.”  
  
“Well, you have to admit,” Harry said, kissing him. “It’s been a pretty incredible seven months.”  
  
Severus glanced down at Harry’s hands, which, after only a moment’s hesitation, had done up the buttons around Severus’ neck.  
  
“Yes,” he agreed. “It has been.”  
  
~*~

“Fuck,” Harry moaned.  
  
Severus didn’t allow himself to speak. When Harry rode him like this, it required all of his concentration not to come on the spot.   
  
“Love you so much,” Harry gasped. He leaned down and captured Severus’ mouth in a fierce kiss.  
  
Severus continued to thrust up into Harry, so caught up in the exquisite tightness that he barely noticed when Harry licked the scars on his neck.  
  
Then he did it again, and the heightened sensitivity was too intense to ignore. His climax came swiftly.  
  
Once again, he was struck speechless by the wonder that was Harry.

~*~  
  
“Did all your birthday wishes come true?”  
  
Severus had been delightfully spoiled on his birthday. Still, he couldn’t answer honestly just yet. “That depends,” he said, pulling a small box out from his robes.  
  
Harry took it, looking puzzled. “What’s this?” When he opened it and saw the ring, his eyes widened.  
  
Severus had rehearsed several speeches worthy of Harry in the weeks since he’d purchased the ring, but now with Harry in front of him, he could only plead two words: “Marry me?”  
  
And when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, the only thing Severus felt was joy.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus guided Harry around the dance floor, feeling more content than he had in ages.  
  
“Knut for your thoughts?” Harry asked.  
  
“Only thinking how fortunate I am to have such a handsome husband.”  
  
Harry smiled and, placing one hand behind Severus’ neck, pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
Any other man would have given up on Severus at his first flinch. But with his lover’s patient touch, all of Severus’ fears and doubts had turned to dim memories. With Harry, he had a future filled with love and tender touches to look forward to.  
  
There was no place for fear.  
  
The End.


End file.
